SONIC FORCES, SMILE AGAIN
by KizunaRed
Summary: My take on what happens during the six months on the death egg and the aftermath. There will be some travel to the sonic X world, mentions of past child abuse in later chapters, as well as violence. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic awoke with a start. He eyes darting left and right. He slowly sat up to get a better view of what was going on. He was in a cell, his hands bound by strange cuffs. He peered out through the bars. Outside was a circular room, with many other prison cells lining it's walls.

Memories began flooding back to him as he left is sleepy state. He remembered being kicked around by old enemies, and a close friend. Sonic winced as he felt his bruised side. He hoped that his rib was only fractured and not gulped guiltily, remembering his little brother watching in horror. If they hurt a hair on Tail's orange head, Sonic would personally treat them to a beating.

But first, he needed to get out of here. Sonic tried to get up to run, but he fell over. How did he not notice the cuffs on his legs? He tried to yank the bulky cuffs off, but to no avail.

A couple days passed like this. Robots would routinely deliver food, most often some sort of egg. For an evil warlord, Robonic surely kept his prisoners well fed. Sonic smiled at this. Remembering when he was still just kooky, Doctor Kintobor. Until the accident, Kintobor had been like a father to him.

One day, he heard his cell door squeak open, and quickly closed. Sonic looked up to see Zavock. Sonic gave him his best cocky smile. "To what do I owe this visit?"

Zavock gave a rumbling laugh. "I'm going to enjoy this!" Ignoring sonic's comment.

"Enjoy what?" Sonic asked.

His answer was a kick to the side. Sonic let a cry of pain escape his lips, which seemed to bring joy to the behemoth. He pressed a large foot to Sonic's now certainly broken ribcage and pressed.

Sonic tried not to give him the satisfaction of his screams, but couldn't stop himself from making a few pained "Ah"s as the pieces of rib grinded together.

He heard the boos of people in the cages around him, but Zavok paid no attention.

He plucked one of sonic's cobalt quills, making sonic's eyes water. He then carved something into the back of Sonic's hand in jagged writing.

"Zavock's"

Sonic was left for the rest of the day to try and set his ribs back into place.

He didn't know it then, but that was last day he would get such "good" treatment for the next six months.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyday, Zavock would come in to kick him around a bit. It wasn't fun, but at least it helped sonic keep track of the passage of time. Then, on Fridays, a robot would come into his cell and treat his would let him heal for a week. This may sound odd, but there are a few reasons behind this. The first, is to keep sonic alive so he could be kicked around. Doctor eggman was also thinking of some experiments on him, sonic didn't know what. But, the biggest reason, was that eggman secretly worried the resistance may come to rescue him, somehow find out the blue blur was alive. If they found out that Sonic had been starved, Beaten, and had infected wounds, they would probably try to kill eggman. So, just in case, He let sonic get beat up just enough, maybe a broken bone every once and a while, but not too much.

Some days, Zavok didn't come in. Some days it was Eggman, who would use water, or machines to torture the teen. Some days, the days Sonic dreaded the most, the masked weirdo would come in. He made sonic see things. He would see tails, his baby brother, get blown out of the sky into a million pieces. Rouge, getting her wings torn off. Cream, his sweat niece, hiding in a cold, dark cave, her ribs sticking out like knives. Silver, getting overpowered by the eggbots. His big brother, Knuckles, on his knees, tears in his eyes, as shadow holds a gun to his head.

On and on the visions went. Until sonic found he couldn't hold back his tears. And the man would leave. Sonic would brush away his tears, and smile out at the worried faces of this fellow prisoners. That would never really happen to his friends. They were too strong.

Sonic opened his eyes. He sat up and sighed. "Another day." He muttered to himself.

He began his usual routine. Some basic stretches. As many he could do with his arms and legs cuffed. 100 sit ups, and he was ready for the day. Some other prisoners seemed to have picked up this routine too. Maybe to keep themselves from withering away in their cells, or to keep themselves sane.

His cell squeaked open as just as he hit 100. He turned to see who it was, expecting zavock. Eggman walked toward him, an evil smile on his face. He grabbed sonic by the scruff, and dragged him out.

"Changing the scenery, huh?" Sonic inquired.

He was dragged down a long hallway, and into the room at the end. Eggman threw him onto a table. HIs cuffs instantly gravitated towards each corner of the table, and locked themselves there.

"Woah, hey! What's going' on doc?" Sonic half yelled.

"I'll show you." Robotnik retorted and the wheeled over a laser gun-like machine.

"You see, you contain a lot of chaos energy, it's what makes your fur blue, gives you eyes green, and makes you run fast." He explained as he fitted several jars to the machine. "Now I plan to extract some of that chaos energy. While not very much of it can be extracted, for it is embedded to your very being, there is some excess."

Sonic nodded at this, honestly interested. He knew eggman would use it for evil, but there wasn't anything he could do stop him, so for now he would just take in the information.

"I honestly had no idea." Sonic told Eggman.

The Doctor stared at him for a moment, taken aback by sonic's interest. Before his face turned to a scowl. "What, did you think your powers came from fairies!" Eggman scolded.

"No no, I knew where they came from. I just didn't know the energy was extractable."

Eggman nodded, before flipping on the switch.

Sonic winces as the machine began to extract his energy. It didn't hurt as bad as one of zavock's kicks, but it stung.

After a few minutes, it was over. Eggman produced a glass jar, full of glowing energy, that slowly shifted between colors.

He muttered something about "Not enough" And "Discarding the plan."

Sonic was dragged back to his cell, and left to his own thoughts for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic laughed and joked with his friends. Eggman had been defeated after six long months! Yeah, he was bruised, his usual lapis Lazuli colored quills were now a matted, dirty mess. But Eggman and infinite were gone!

Suddenly. Something slammed into sonic, forcing the air out of his lungs. He found himself flying through the air with the force continuing on his stomach. Almost like something was pushing him. The vibrant colors of his friend disappeared as his vision was dominated by white before fading into a city street. His back slammed into concrete. Sonic stood up dazed as fireworks exploded in his eyes.

He didn't have long to recover before he was hit and sent flying sideways. This time, sonic was recovered enough to see his attacker. Infinite!?

'How…" Sonic began.

"I had a spare ruby specially built so no radars could find it. And hidden in a place you'd never look." Infinite stated as he swaggered over to the hedgehog.

Sonic attempted to spindash the jackal but was countered with a blast of energy. This gem must have different powers too.

Sonic tried throwing hit after hit at the jackel. But Infinite countered it with ease. Like some sort of game.

Finally Infinite seemed to have gotten bored. He grabbed hold of the hedgehog's wrist and with a quick flick, snapped it. Sanic cried out as he pulled his arm to his chest, but he was cut off by a hand wrapped around his throat and picked him up.

Infinite's eye glared into the lapis hedgehogs. "So, the _rat_ is helpless once more." He growled. "Once I kill you, I will kill all your pesky friends. I

Ve worked too hard for you to stop me."

Sonic growled and spat red tinted saliva onto infinates mask. The jackal didn't seem to notice as it slid down the front and onto the asphalt. "You will _never_ win!" Sonic weezed.

"Oh?" Infinite chuckled before tightening his grip around Sonic's throat.

Darkness crept at the edges of the hedgehog's vision. His breath no longer reaching his brain.

Suddenly, infinite flew sideways, sonic still in his grasp before they slammed into the ground.

Sonic gazed up at Shadow before darkness consumed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic shot bolt upright. His eyes darting around the room. It looked...familiar. Ot looked like Chris's room. No, it couldn't be! Chris lived in another dimension!

Sonic sucked in a sharp breath as pain shot through his arm and side. He looked down to see his arm was in a sling and his torso was bandaged.

Sonic stepped out of the large bed and peeked out into the dark hall. It looked like midday. He crept down the hall as silently as he could. Using the wall for support. This definitely looked like chris's house. He made his way to the living room undetected. He peeked in through the doorway to see the whole family gathered in the cozy room. Along with shadow and silver.

They looked at the TV with worried looks.

" _Today at 2:15 pm, sonic the hedgehog, after thirteen years, has returned to our world, bringing with him a new villain, shadow, and a new white hedgehog. The four put on a shocking display where our beloved blue blur was beaten mercilessly. Shadow took the masked villian down, and they retreated. The white one took to getting sonic to a safe place_."

As the reporter droned on Shame and embarrassment swelled in his was the hero! He lost in front of everyone without landing a single hit!

He had to get away.

Sonic streaked through the mansion, aiming for the front door, before slamming into something. He landed on his back and looked up to see shadow scowling at him.

"Shadow!" Came silver's voice behind him. The white hedgehog helped sonic to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Soon after the rest of the family joined them.

"Silver and shadow told us what's been happening in your world! How awful!" Ella said, her hair now streaked with gray.

"Yeah, well we thought it was over until this happened." Sonic said, gesturing to his arm. "How embarrassing."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about! None of us could have beat him in your situation sonic!" Silver chimed in, resting his hand on sonic's shoulder to comfort him.

Shadow grunted. Sonic wasn't sure if he was agreeing or disagreeing.

"We're probably going to have to fill everyone in on what happened so they aren't worried. Sam speed was looked ready to kill infinite himself." Chris piped up. Sonic was surprised at how different yet the same he was 25 now.

Sonic laughed at was just barely more hollow than it usually was. The only one who noticed was chuck. And he suspected it might have been from more than just getting beat ny that infinite guy. He thought the war might have done some something to him. Especially those six months silver told him about. But he couldn't be sure just yet.

 **NOTES!**

 **I'm sorry this is a more boring chapter. I'm just trying to further the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Camera's crowded Seth and silver. Questions shot out from the crowd.

"Where are the others?" A reporter with piercing blue eyes asked.

"Back in our world." SIlver replied in a kind tone. Shadow had stayed home.

"What happened to Seth during those six months on the death egg?!" Another one shouted.

"Oh, we met a new kid named Gadget!" Sonic added like he just remembered. Completely ignoring the question.

"Oh yeah! He's a very smart red wolf! When he and tails get together, the best inventions are bound to be made!" Silver chirped excitedly.

Chuck's eyes narrowed at the screen. He looked over to shadow sitting next to him on the couch.

"That faker is dodging the question." He growled.

"I noticed that he was acting different. He seemed just a bit less... well Sonic-ey." Chuck retorted. "I think it stems from whatever happened on the death egg."

Shadow nodded. His garnet eyes locked on the screen.

"I'm going to interrogate that faker when he gets home." He glanced at Chuck. "Do you have a knife I can borrow?"

"Or.. a more effective way is to be supportive, yet persistent to get it out of him." Chuck was beginning to question the blue and black hedgehogs' friendship.

"Fine."

Sonic slumped on the couch. Staring off into space. Shadow nudged Chuck with his elbow. "Now's a good time as any."

They sat on both sides of the lapiz hedgehog, seeming to snap him out of his trance.

"Hey guys." A smile grabbed at his lips.

"Hey, erm, sonic." Chuck took the lead before Shadow could use an aggressive tactic. "We were wondering about… " Chuck paused, making sonic's ears perk up out of curiosity. "Those six months. On the death egg."

"Oh, phs!" Sonic waved away the question." It's not that interesting." His body tensed up like it usually did before he when running. But shadow put his leg's on his lap.

"Well, then you'll have no problem telling us." His tone implying that if sonic tried to run shadow would beat the crap out of him.

SIlver walked into the room and sat on the floor next to sonic's legs and gave him an encouraging look. He had obviously been listening through the door.

Sonic sighed and looked at the two helplessly.

He looked down at his hands. Chuck realized that he didn't actually know sonic's age. He had always assumed he was in his mid twenties. But right now he looked like a teen. He took note to ask him some time during the conversation.

"Well it was nothing two bad. I just got beat up a little. My cell was filled up with water once or twice. Eggman did some experiments with my chaos energy, but I'm fine. Maybe a few blows to my pride." Sonic bagan rubbing the back of his hand.

Rage flicked across the three other's faces. They knew he was downplaying what had happened so he wouldn't look weak. Six months of torture. They probably had tried to get info on where the resistance might be hiding. But most likely they just did it out of spite and anger. Not even sonic could make it out of that without some mental damage.

Shadow snatched the hand sonic had been rubbing and pulled back the glove, revealing The scar Zavok had put there. Sonic ripped his hand out of shadow's grasp and pulled his glove back up. "Why do you care all of a sudden shadow.!"

The dark hedgehog stared back. "'Cause you're a kid, as well as a hero. If you're psychologically damaged then we're all in trouble."

"I'm not..I'm fine guys!" Sonic replied to the lame excuse.

"Sonic." Silver said for the first time. "You've saved my life so many times. Infinite would have killed me if it weren't for you. You've become like a big brother to me.. And I don't think I'm the only one who thinks of you as family." His eyes flick to shadow for just a moment."Tails, amy, knuckles, we all care about you. So please, don't push us away."

Amber eyes held onto Emerald. Sonic's glare slowly began to soften before he finally brought the ivory hedgehog into a hug. Chuck had never really noticed a family dynamic between the mobians, but it seems the war brought them together.

"Wait, did you say sonic is a kid?!" Chuck exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's sixteen." Shadow replied.

"SIXTEEN!" Chuck shouted. "That's much too young!"

"Tails is eight." Silver said, leaving chuck speechless.

"What's with the yelling?" Chris said as the rest of the family scurried into the room.

"Did you know sonic was only sixteen?"

Gaspes and a few 'nos' followed.

"Yeah." Chris said.

"Where are his parents?" Ella cried.

Attention turned back to the blue hedgehog.

"Well, my dad left before I was borne and my mom kinda died when I was three." He said, tucking his chin in protectively. This was way too much personal information but with sonic's legs on his lap, he had to.

"Well, I think we ought to get to bed!" Silver cut in. "It's pretty lait." He was right, it was 10:15. But he was doing it to get Sonic out of this uncomfortable situation.

That night Silver, Sonic, and Shadow all slept in one of the guest bedrooms, Shadow on the other side of the room as the lighter two.


End file.
